Hidden Truth
by WilSon98
Summary: Second part of Forbidden Love. The truth between Will and Gabi's tryst. And Will's true feelings for Sonny. Will's father is on life support, and is hanging by a thread. Will he have to choose between his father, and Sonny? Or will he choose both? It's only up to Will, to know what he really wants.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I know some of you might be confused from the last chapter I put up for Forbidden Love, but I will make it up to you. Hope you all like this one as well. _

* * *

Ch. 1

Will had been gone for about three years. He missed being in the comfort of his own home. Being there with his mom when she needed the company. He stood outside the house looking at it for a while. His hands full, he walked closer to the door. He shifted what he had in his arms and pulled out his keys.

He sighed as he looked around. The house was still the same since he was last here.

"It's just you and me buddy. Come on." He walked up to his old room and it was still the same. They both sprawled out on the bed in heavy exhaustion. As soon as he fell to sleep, Will smiled at him. He went downstairs to start dinner for both of them.

As he was going about, he still couldn't believe his brothers. They didn't bother to show up to help out. After everything they all had been through, they still can't even come and see their dad. After the passing of their mom, the dad was in too much shock. And it was that same day, that his dad got into a car crash. Will was too depressed to leave his room. Instead of staying alone, he decided to keep his dad company.

Will was adamant that he wanted to take care of dad and that he wasn't going anywhere. But as stupid as his brothers were, they didn't want to feel depressed all the time. Apparently they didn't want to feel like they were living around the dead. He made sure to stay in contact with the doctor to see if there was any changes.

Now, here he was and there wasn't any change at all. Not since the last time they contacted him. At least he's here now. And that's all he needed. To be around his parents presence. He was so exhausted from the flight back home.

* * *

After dinner, Will watched a little bit of television before he grew tired of it. He pulled the covers off the bed and fell asleep.

Breakfast was quick and short. And so was the shower. After he finished both, they both headed out to the car. After shortly arriving to the hospital, he walked up to the desk to find out where his dad is.

"Can I help you sir?" A lady replied.

"Yes. Uh, could you tell me where Jared Horton's room is?" He asked.

"May I ask who is asking for him?"

"His son."

"Right this way." She walked him up to the door at the end of the hall.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome." She left him standing right outside the door. Will walked in quietly. He stopped short and just stared at his still form. His body hooked up to life support. He moved up to the chair that was right next to the bed.

"Hi dad. It's me Will. How have you been? I hope you haven't been hooking up with any of the nurses." Will laughed softly.

"I have news. You're a grandfather. I know it's too much. But I have made a few mistakes that I know I can never take back. But, um, I named him after you. He has your nose. You probably would have wanted a girl. So did I, but, I'm glad I have a boy." Will rocked his baby in his arms.

"Say hi to grandpa." Wills eyes filled with tears as he said that. He shifted his arm so he could rest his hand in his dads.

"I need you dad. I miss you so much. You have no idea. I love you. And I'm not leaving your side. I promise you that. The both of us are not leaving your side." Will sat there in silence. Fresh tears over the old ones made their way down his face.

Will sang out in a soft voice putting his baby to sleep, and hoping that his dad would wake up sometime soon. He set his head off to the side and was about to drift away in sleep as his eyes were closing. A sudden knock at the door interrupted his sleep.

"I'm sorry sir, but you have a visitor." A nurse came in and notified Will.

"Oh. Okay." The nurse went out to allow the visitor to come in. Will continued to sit, not wanting to get up. The visitor walked up behind Will, and was shocked to see him there.

"I know it's tough." Will jerked his head up. The voice sounding familiar. He turned around to look at the visitor.

"Sonny?!"

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: For those who are still confused, yes Will and Sonny have broken up. But I promise you that I will mention it all of it. It will take time. That is why it is called Hidden Truth. The truth about everything will come out in this story. I'm sorry that I have made it confusing, but I promise, it will get better. This ch. is short, but I hope you all like it._

* * *

Chapter 2

"Oh my god. What are you doing here Sonny?" Will got up from the chair and wiped away the remaining tears.

"I just thought I would come by and visit. I didn't know you would be here."

"I'm surprised to see you here."

"I come here everyday when I can. No matter what time it is. These are for your dad by the way." He held out a dozen sunflowers.

"Those are his favourite. How did you know?"

"Your dad and I talked."

"I'm so happy you're here." Will replied before hugging Sonny. Sonny returned the embrace. Will held on, not wanting to let go. He let his eyes fail him again as he cried into his friends shoulder. Sonny rubbed away the tension in his back.

"I don't plan on going anywhere." Sonny whispered. After what seemed like a while, Will finally let go.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay Will. You can cry on my shoulder anytime." Sonny smiled. Will tried to force one himself.

"So, how is he doing?" Sonny asked.

"Uh, he's still the same."

"I'm really sorry Will." Sonny replied with sadness in his voice.

"I wish there was more I could've done." Will looked at his dad.

"You got to take what life throws at you."

"Right." Will replied back with a shake of his head. It was silent between them for a moment. Sonny moved next to the window and placed the flowers against the windowsill. Along with the others and a few get well cards.

"When did you come back?" Sonny finally asked.

"I got back last night."

"Well, I'm glad you came back. We have a lot to catch up on."

"That we do." Will smiled.

"Would it be okay if I came by later?" Sonny thought he would ask. They stood beside each other.

"Of course. I'm not leaving here any time soon."

"Okay, thanks. Again, I'm really glad you're here." Sonny gave Will his biggest smile before he left. Will smiled back before he turned around and focused on his dad and his baby.

* * *

Will was glad that his grandma hadn't left yet. He dropped by later in the afternoon to her house for a surprise visit. He stayed there for a while as they talked about what Will had missed. Just before he was about to leave back to the hospital, he asked her for a small favour.

"Of course you can ask me for anything sweetie."

"Would you mind taking care of my baby for me, just for a few hours? Everything is in that bag." He pointed to the bag.

"I could never say no." She replied.

"Thank you so much. I love you."

"I love you too." Will knew that everything is in good hands. He went back to his house and got a few things before he went back to the hospital.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Sonny was sitting in the chair that Will was sitting in earlier. He left his scent and he closed his eyes to savour that. He thought about what happened three years ago between them.

_They were both lying on top of Will's bed after Will was out of tears. Sonny hugged Will close to him._

_"Sonny?" Will turned around._

_"Are you okay Will?" Sonny had worry in his voice._

_"I'm fine. I'm better actually. Thank you for being here with me."_

_"I will always be here for you Will. Anytime of the day, I will always be there for you." Sonny gently caressed Will's arm. Will moved closer to Sonny until their foreheads were touching, just before his lips touched Sonny's. It was a soft kiss. Will was surprised at his boldness. Sonny let his lips contact with Will's again as his hand cradled his head._

_"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that."_

_"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to do that." Sonny laughed._

_"I'm scared Sonny."_

_"I know Will."_

_"Not just about my mom. I'm scared that someone will find out about us. I do want us to go out publicly. But right now, I'm such a mess." Will whispered._

_"I understand. I can do slow. We can start at a slow pace. I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do."_

_"Okay. Thank you Sonny. For everything, for being my friend."_

_"You're welcome. But I'm hoping that we can be more than just friends." Sonny said with a smile._

_"You read my mind." Will replied back with a smile. He then leaned closer to Sonny and kissed him once again._

* * *

Will walked into the hospital room to find Sonny sitting in the chair next to the bed. His eyes were closed as if he was either in deep thought or just sleeping. Will walked over to another chair that was in the room and pulled it up to the bed next to him.

He didn't want to disturb Sonny so he leaned close to his dad and held his hand. Will didn't say anything, the room was quiet except for the sounds from the machine. Sonny stirred in the chair and woke up to find Will next to him.

"Hey." Sonny replied first.

"Hey. You looked pretty tired. I didn't want to wake you." Will said.

"That's fine. I haven't been getting much sleep anyway. Between owning a club and training, I get at least two hours of sleep."

"Wow. I feel the same way sometimes. So, you own a club huh?"

"I do. Well, actually it was a coffeehouse first. But some changes were made. I wanted to make it bigger and better." Sonny said with a smile.

"I remember you saying that you wanted to be a business owner. How's that going?"

"Crazy busy. But it's good. How about you? How's the uh, love life going?" Sonny broke into a laugh. Will followed.

"I don't have one. Not since three years ago." Will spoke. They both grew silent once again as Sonny knew what he was talking about.

"I know we have a lot to catch up on Sonny. But can we just, uh, I want to get to know you better. I know that we have a lot on our minds. Like those days we spent together, at the dock and under the stars. But right now, I want to focus on my dad. I just want him to get better." Will was close to tears.

"I understand Will. I mean, your dad is amazing. And we used to talk about you and how great of a person you are. And everyday after work, I would come in here and I would sit here. I would talk to him or I would just sit here and think. Thinking of all the things that should have happened. And I am so glad Will. I am so glad to have met you. And I'm here for you and you're dad. No one else in this world matters." Sonny whispered. He put his hand on top of Will's and squeezed it gently.

"Thank you Sonny. You have no idea how much I respect you. And thank you for understanding." Will squeezed Sonny's hand back and they both smiled at each other. Both hoping to bring back what was lost.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was late in the evening as Will and Sonny were still in the room. Visiting hours at the hospital was over at six, but they were there until seven. They were getting along great as they told each other's their greatest adventures.

"So, how is everything going right now?" Sonny asked.

"Honestly, I'm juggling between getting a job, a baby and coming here everyday." Will shrugged.

"Wait. Did you just say you have a baby?" Sonny asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"No, uh no. It's fine. I just didn't expect that." Sonny said before he turned his attention somewhere else.

"I wanted to tell you now, because I knew our friendship is always based on the truth and trust."

"I'm not saying that I don't trust you Will. I've always trusted our friendship. I'm just...shocked, that all."

"Ever since I found out, I was shocked. But you will get used to it eventually." Will said. Sonny remained silent.

"Sonny, can you please say something." Will was fidgeting in his seat with nervousness.

"I don't know what to say Will. I'm happy for you. But where does this leave us?" Sonny finally replied.

"I'm hoping that we can still be friends." Will shrugged.

"Of course we can Will. But..."

"But what Sonny? Is it too much for you to handle. I have a son Sonny, I'm not giving up on him." Will rose his voice a few octaves.

"I'm not asking you to Will."

"If it's too much for you, then why are you here exactly?"

"I came here to check on your dad."

"Bull. Answer the question Sonny."

"What exactly do you want me to say Will? I came here to check on your dad. To talk to him. I wasn't sure if I was ever going to see you again. So when I need the comfort and to feel safe, I come here. Is that what you want to hear? Why exactly did you come back?" Sonny threw the same question back at Will.

"Because I miss my parents. That's why I came back. I had nothing left where I was. And now, I only have my son and my dad to take care of. They are the only ones I have left in my life."

"What about me Will? Aren't I still a part of your life? Is what we had three years ago a mistake?" Sonny was close to tears.

"That's not what I said Sonny."

"Just tell me this Will and then I will leave you alone. Were we ever a mistake?"

"No." Will whispered.

"What?" Sonny couldn't hear.

"I said no Sonny." Will shouted. They were both standing in front of each other.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you like that."

"It's fine. It's getting late, so I better go. I'll talk to you later." Sonny said as he looked at his watch.

"Yeah." Will whispered once again. Will watched Sonny leaving and closed the door quietly behind him. Will turned around and sat back down in the chair. He looked over at his dad and took his hand.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that dad. I was hoping that by coming here, that I would focus entirely on you. I feel like I made a big mistake by yelling at him. I don't know what to do now."

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: so sorry for the long wait. I have been in the hospital for the past three days already. I thought I'd post this up before my surgery, I hope it goes well. Thank you for those who are still reading and reviewing this story, means a lot. :) _

* * *

Chapter 5

Will woke up with a strain in his neck. He brought his hand to the back of his neck rubbing the pain away. Thoughts came rushing back from yesterday. He closed his eyes thinking about the fight he had with Sonny yesterday. Will groaned softly. There was noise downstairs that was brought to his attention. He checked on his baby before going downstairs. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he walked down slowly. He walked to the kitchen where the person was. His back was to him.

"Morning Will." The voice sounded familiar. The person turned around and Will was shocked that it was his brother.

"Cole?! Is this a dream or are you actually here?" Will laughed.

"No Will, it's a dream. Of course I'm here." Cole replied before he hugged his brother.

"Good to know." Will turned his attention to the window facing the backyard where he heard screams and laughter.

"That's Paul, and Cathy." Cole replied as Will looked out and saw two kids outside playing with who liked their mom.

"Oh. I didn't think that you would ever get married." Will laughed and turned to his brother.

"Thanks Will. That means a lot."

"Your welcome." Will moved to the counter by the refrigerator towards the coffee maker.

"I'm glad that you find making fun of me is amusing."

"It's not Cole. I'm just saying that you could have done better than just sneaking around behind mom and dad's back with someone. The girl who got pregnant before you actually ended up marrying her. Oh by the way, thanks for inviting me."

"Spare me the lecture Will. I'm not perfect like you." Cole responded back.

"I didn't say I was. You're the oldest, you should have known better."

"I wouldn't go there Will. Don't make me bring Sonny into this conversation." Cole burned his eyes into Will's.

"Don't you dare bring him into this. He has nothing to do with anything that's going on." Will slammed the refrigerator door.

"I don't know about that."

"Just drop it Cole." Will replied. Cole closed his mouth and brought his hands up in defence when he heard the anger in Will's voice. Will left everything on the counter and went upstairs to check on his son, leaving Cole sitting at the table. When Will came back down, his brother looked at him in shock.

"I guess you're not so perfect after all. Does Sonny know?"

"Shut up. And yes he does know." Will sat his baby up in his high chair.

"And?"

"And nothing."

"Come on Will. He doesn't know what happened?"

"No he doesn't. And I don't plan on telling him anytime soon. It's his choice. Why this all of a sudden?"

"I'm just asking. I'm looking out for you."

"Wow. That's very mature of you after all those years. Did your wife put you up to this? Or did she happen to make you man up to everything?"

"Wow. I can't believe you Will. Why are we doing this now?"

"I don't need to spell it out for you Cole. While the three of you were gone, I was responsible for everything. For the house, the income, finances, a job, and all that crap." They were both yelling at each other.

"Why didn't you just sell the damn house?"

"It wasn't that easy. Not a lot of people are or were looking for a house. And I would rather be close to what's important. You know what, I don't have time for this. I have to go." Will took his son and went upstairs to dress him and himself. A few minutes later, he was downstairs and left through the front door to his car. He buckled his son in the car seat in the back.

"You ready to see grandpa? I know I am. It's gonna be just the three of us today buddy. Oh god I love you so much. I don't care what anybody says. I deserve you. We deserve each other. And you are the best in the whole wide world." Will spoke through small tears. He kissed his baby on the top of his head before he closed the door and opened the driver side door. Looking through his side view mirror, he thought he saw Sonny. He shook his head, taking him out of his mind before he drove off.

* * *

He opened the door quietly as he walked in. He wasn't sure what he was really doing. He walked over to the chair that was close to the bed. He couldn't find the words; opening his mouth but nothing coming out. Finally he spoke.

"I don't know what to do. I'm scared and I don't know what to do. I thought I could do it. But I can't find the words to talk to him, to be a part of his life again." Sonny rested his hand in his for a few minutes. Before he pulled away, he felt his hand being squeezed gently. Sonny stopped what he was going to say when he felt the squeeze.

"I will try harder this time. But I'm not going to keep my hopes up high. But I will keep my hopes up for you." Sonny said with a smile and a few tears before he left. He went up to the nurses station to get someone in the room for him, before he left to work himself.

* * *

Will walked in to the room with his baby in his arm. When he walked in, he saw a few nurses helping his dad out.

"Is everything okay?" Will replied with worry in his voice.

"Everything is fine. He's getting there slowly. But it looks like he might not need life support anytime soon."

"What does that mean?" His eyes were wide and he wasn't sure if he could take what the nurse was about to say.

"His heartbeat is strong today and he will be able to breath on his own if he keeps it up. He's lucky, that he has you and his grandson to encourage him. Especially his friends. One in particular that has been a lot of help. I just need to do one more thing and we will leave the three of you."

"Thank you." Were the only words that came out of him. He was speechless as the nurse told him everything. What did the doctor mean when he said that there was one particular person that has been of help? Will shook the question out of his mind. The only thing that is important, is his dad getting better.

Once the doctor and the few nurses left, Will sat on the chair next to the bed. He took his dad's hand in his and squeezed it gently. Will sent out a silent prayer, glad that his dad is getting better.

"I love you so much dad. I need you to keep it up. If there is one thing I am thankful for this year, it would be coming back home." Will whispered. After a few moments of silence, he felt his hand being squeezed back softly. Will just looked at his dad; glad to be home, and glad to see his dad getting better slowly. The only thing that mattered.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

There was a knock at the door, interrupting his conversation with his dad. Will wiped away at the remaining tears and looked up.

"Mind if I come in?"

"Of course not. Come in." Will spoke.

"It's been a long time. How have you been Will?"

"I'm doing good. My dad is slowly coming out."

"That's good. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Alex. What made you come here anyway?" Will changed the subject.

"Well, I thought I should pay my respects. I never thought you would have been here. When did you get back?"

"I got back a week ago. It's been a long week." They were quiet for quite some time. The baby's crying got Will's attention.

"You have a baby?!" Alex exclaimed with shock.

"Yeah. It's too complicated to get into." Will picked him up and carried him in his arms.

"I understand. Three years gone, and you think you would have everything sorted out right?"

"Exactly. You think that all those years would have done something. But it gets complicated sometimes." They both laughed.

"So, how's everything with you and Sonny going?" Alex came to the subject.

"Did he put you up to this?" Will exclaimed as he was changing his baby.

"Of course not. I'm just asking is all. I mean, does he know?" He asked as he pointed in the direction of Will's baby.

"Yeah. He knows. But I think it made him see that some things are not meant to happen." Will lifted his baby when he finished.

"At least let him explain."

"Explain what? I gave him a chance a few times, and he didn't take them. If he wants to talk things out, he knows where to find me. I have too much going on right now." Will sat back down in the chair and pulled out a bottle from the diaper bag and held his baby to feed him.

"You're right. I'm sorry Will. I'm just worried about him and you. That's all." Alex replied still standing up.

"Why would you be worried about me?" Will looked up from his baby to Alex.

"I just am. I know how much you both mean to each other." Alex brought a chair and sat next to Will.

"If only he knew." Will replied with the shake of his head.

"If he only knew what?" Alex gave a questioning look.

"Never mind. I don't want to get into it."

"Come on Will. Just tell me. I won't tell Sonny, I promise." Alex put his hand over chest as a promise not to say anything.

"Thanks Alex. But I need to figure a few things out myself."

"Like what?" Alex demanded.

"Look Alex, I know you really care and I know you're looking out for the both of us. I just have a lot to think about." Will sighed heavily. After he finished feeding his baby and patted his back softly, he rocked him to sleep. Alex watched the interaction between Will and his baby.

"I understand. Look, I'm really sorry, if I lashed out."

"It's fine. You're just looking out for Sonny."

"And for you too."

"Thanks Alex." Will smiled at him.

"You're welcome." Alex checked his watch and realized he was late.

"Am I keeping you from something?" Will looked at him.

"No. I just realized that I am late for work. I'm glad your dad is getting better." Alex said getting up.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Will smiled once again.

"You're welcome. Keep in mind about what I said before."

"I will. See you later."

"See you." Alex replied back and left. Will turned his attention back to his dad.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sonny left work early and decided to go for a little walk. He was always busy. Well, he does own a business. His work ventured out as a coffee shop owner, to a club owner. He loved his job. It became his whole life after everything that happened.

Finishing off from school, he went straight into the business run. Making it his dream to be an owner of a business. He always used to talk about it nonstop years ago. Now, he's got it all, well almost. During his walk, his mind went back to three years ago.

_"That was amazing." Will exclaimed._

_"I know."_

_"We should do that again. Thank you again for everything Sonny. I honestly don't know what I would do without you."_

_"No need to thank me. I had fun planning it all."_

"_You did it all on your own?"_

_"I had some help. Chad and T offered to help out."_

_"Sonny, you are amazing. You know that."_

_"I try." Sonny laughed._

_"I mean it Sonny. You made everything completely worth it. And I'm glad you never left."_

_"Nothing could keep me away from you." Sonny leaned into Will's embrace and their lips touched._

Sonny opened his eyes and felt the wetness underneath. He hadn't realized he was crying. He stopped for a minute as he saw where he was. He didn't know that he would lead himself here. He looked out at the cabin. Remembering all those times they spent together away from everyone.

Hiding their relationship for a while. He could remember all those time as they made memories in the cabin. He could even remember their first fight and what it eventually led to.

"_I have to go Will."_

_"No you don't."_

_"Yes I do. Please just let me go."_

_"No. Not until we get this sorted out."_

_"Really?! There is nothing to sort out. Because there is nothing going on."_

_"Yes there is."_

_"No there isn't Will. Why are you fighting me on this?"_

_"Because it's the truth and I know it is."_

_"You don't know anything Will. I have to go."_

_"No you don't. Because I'm not done. We are not done."_

_"Will please, just let me go."_

_"Do you have any idea what I've been going through Sonny?"_

_"I'm sorry." Was all Sonny said._

_"I'm not perfect like you Sonny. I don't have a life the way you do."_

_"You think I'm perfect? I'm far from perfect Will. I'm not even close. I have had my fair share of bad days. I'm sorry I was harsh with you earlier. I just didn't want you to know about that just yet."_

_"I understand. I'm glad your brothers don't hate you for being you."_

_"They like to joke around. But I know that I'm not the only one that feels the way you do.  
"I know. So, you want to be more than just friends huh?"_

_"Maybe."_

_"I'm glad we cleared that up. Because, so do I." Will sat on the bed and patted an empty spot next to him._

_"Is this your first time?"_

_"My first time?" Sonny questioned._

_"You know. Uh, first time being in love?" Will asked nervously. _

_"it is." _

_"Mine too. Well, for what it's worth, I'm kind of glad I saw the book."_

_"I was trying to figure out what I wanted to say to you after you found out. I went through different scenarios in my head. But, this is one I wasn't counting on."_

_"Me too." They both laughed. They both moved into the same position and they were face to face as they were lying next to each other._

_"Are you okay Will?" Sonny had worry in his voice._

_"I'm fine. I guess I'm just scared you know?"_

_"I understand. I am too. But I will always be here for you Will. Anytime of the day, I will always be there for you." Sonny gently caressed Will's arm. Will moved closer to Sonny until their foreheads were touching, just before his lips touched Sonny's. It was a soft kiss. Will was surprised at his boldness. Sonny let his lips contact with Will's again as his hand cradled his head._

_"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that."_

_"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to do that." Sonny laughed. Will just smiled back at him and leaned closer to Sonny and kissed him once again.  
_  
Every time he thought about Will and the times they shared, it was all worth every minute. He needed those memories back; he needed Will back. Wondering how all those lost years without him, made him see things more clearly.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: there will be some flashback moments. I want to tell you all now so you don't get confused. All the memories are in italics, so don't be confused. Thank you for all the amazing reviews. Also, thank you so much for the get well wishes, means a lot. Now, I will stop talking so you can all get to the story._

* * *

Chapter 8

After a visit with his dad, Will decided to go for a walk. He held on to the stroller and walked slowly, getting a breath of fresh air. It has been so long since he was able to relax. It's like he never got a break. But, now he was able to relax, for a while at least.

Will walked a familiar path and slowed down his steps. He looked out at the lake and had a flashback.

_"You going to join me, or are you just going to stand there?" Will stopped splashing and called out to Sonny._

_"I'm coming." Sonny quickly got out of his daydream and quickly took off his clothes leaving his boxers on and jumped in the water._

_"About time. I was beginning to wonder if you ever going to come in." Will replied from behind him._

_"Oh jeez, you scared me."_

_"Sorry."_

_"It's okay. I'm the one one who should apologize."_

_"Took you long enough though."_

_"I was uh, I was just thinking."_

_"Of?" Will raised his eyebrows._

_"It's nothing. No big deal."_

_"Oh come on Sonny. It's not like I don't know. Besides, I was sort of having the same thoughts."_

_"Okay." It was Sonny's turn to laugh._

_"We've been good friends for a long time Sonny. I know that. And we've been getting a lot closer lately. And what we have, to me; to us, is one of the best things I could never have with anyone else but you." _

Will's thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise coming from inside the cabin. He walked slowly and quietly. He thought that it was empty all these years. Didn't think anyone would be at the cabin in a long time. Will walked in along with his baby and stopped short.

"Sonny, what are you doing here?" Sonny stopped what he was doing and turned around.

"Oh. Geez you scared me."

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"What are you doing here?" Will repeated.

"Oh. Uh, I live here."

"What?!"

"I live here. My parents left a while ago. And my brothers left too. But I stayed. Even though there was nothing left for me here, I still stayed. I felt like I needed to."

"I thought the cabin was empty all this time."

"It was. But I felt like I needed to be here."

"Oh. Looks different."

"Yeah, I made a few changes."

"I like it." Will looked around.

"Hey there buddy." Sonny saw Will's baby. He walked the few steps and kneeled down in front of him. The baby was wide awake and he looked at Sonny like he was a stranger. He made his usual babbling noises.

"He's adorable." Sonny looked up to Will.

"Thanks." Will gave a small smile. Sonny was about to get up when the baby held out his hand and grabbed onto his pinky. He was trying to form out a word, but it was babbling that came out.

"He likes you."

"I can tell." Sonny slowly got up to face Will.

"I don't know why I came here." Will turned away from a pained expression on Sonny's face.

"Oh." Was all Sonny said.

"I'm sorry. This was a mistake. I need to get going." Will was about to leave, but was stopped.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Will, wait. Don't go. Please."

"I have to Sonny."

"You have no idea, how hurt I was when you left. Please don't leave me again."

"You want to talk about how hurt you were? What about how hurt I was when you were the one who cheated on me Sonny? I have to go."

"No. Last time, you stood in front of me like this, right here, not letting me leave. If I had left, we wouldn't have had that special connection. This time, I'm not letting you leave. Because I need you. And I know you need me."

"You really know how to take a guy down do you?" Will said with a laugh.

"Please stay? I will make you dinner."

"What about my son? He needs food too. And he needs a bath tonight and clothes."

"Hey, I have it all covered. Just trust me."

"Fine. You need to go shopping?" Will finally gave up.

"Nope. I have everything I need."

"You need me to help you?"

"No guest is allowed to help." Sonny laughed as it was the same thing Will had said a few years ago to Sonny.

"Thanks Sonny. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

"I still have to get his bag from my house."

"That's fine. I could watch him for you until you come back."

"Seriously?" Will raised his eyebrows.

"Seriously. You go do what you need to do. And I will be here, taking care of your baby. He likes me, remember?"

"I do. Okay, I won't be long. Thanks again." Will said before he left.

"Hey! It's just you and me buddy." Sonny walked over to the baby and kneeled down in front of him.

"You know, your dad and I were very close a few years ago. We still are, but not like we used to be. But, I want him to be happy, even if it's not with me. He has you, and you are important to him. I, on the other hand, lost the only chance I had. I'm not that important to him."

"Yes you are." Sonny turned around.

"You scared me Alex."

"Sorry. You know, you and Will might still have a chance."

"Yeah right."

"Well, I think you do. But what do I know."

"When did you come back?" Sonny hugged his brother.

"I got back like two, three days days ago."

"Have you met this little guy yet?"

"I have. He's adorable. So, what do you have planned?"

"Nothing really. Will came by earlier, and I suggested that he stay for dinner."

"You're kidding? Are you sure you're not trying to get him to bed with you?"

"Wow Alex. Thanks for the vote of confidence. I just want to get to know him better. And I want to get to know his baby."

"You already know everything about Will. You know him better than anyone else."

"I know. But he's changed, a lot. And I want to respect his choice and whatever decisions he wants to make. Before taking that next step with him."

"You want me to cue the violin or something?" Alex laughed.

"Forget it." Sonny turned away from him and turned his attention back to the baby. He had his arms pulled out towards him, and Sonny picked him up.

"You're already a natural at this. Are you sure you're not doing this to get Will back?"

"I already told you Alex. Whatever happens, happens. I'm not going to push him into anything. It's up to him."

"What's up to me?" Sonny and Alex turned to find Will standing there.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What are you guys talking about?" Will asked.

"I was just telling Alex that it's up to you if you want to stay." Sonny cut Alex off as he was about to say something.

"Of course I do." Will said with a smile. Sonny thought he was going to say no. But when he heard Will say yes, he breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Well, I better get going. I will leave you two."

"Why don't you join us?" Will asked.

"Maybe another time. I will see you later. Oh, and Sonny, think about what I said."

"Don't count on it."

"What was it that he said?" Will asked as Alex left.

"It was stupid."

"I'm surprised he let you carry him. He's usually cranky in front of strangers." Will lifted his baby from Sonny's arms.

"I guess I have a certain charm." Sonny laughed.

"Yeah, you wish."

"Hey, it worked on you."

"It did." Will's smile faded.

"So, what would you like?" Sonny cleared his throat and changed the subject. He turned around so that Will couldn't see the tears brimming just under his eyelids.

"Anything you have is good."

"I make a good pasta."

"That sounds good. So, how's everything going?" Will striked up a conversation.

"Everything's good. My brother just got back about a few days ago."

"Yeah. I saw him at the hospital the other day. He came by for a while."

"Oh. He never told me he saw you. Has he said anything to you?" Sonny asked. But Will's mind went somewhere else.

_"I need you to talk to him." Alex went up to Will._

_"About what? We said what we needed to say."_

_"That's all? Come on Will. Sonny loves you. You know that, I know that and Sonny knows that."_

_"If he really loves me, then he wouldn't have cheated on me."_

_"He hadn't spoken to you in days. Every chance he had, he called you. But you never answered. You always ignored him. What else did you expect him to do?"_

_"He could have came to see me. We would have talked."_

_"He did Will. But when he got there, you were too busy to even notice him. He saw you holding hands with someone. Sonny thought he lost you."_

_"So he turns to someone else?"_

_"You don't get it Will. He thought he lost you. He never left his room for weeks. And he never eats and never sleeps."_

_"I'm sure he slept good with his boyfriend."_

_"That was his old friend from a long time ago. They were really good friends."_

_"I bet they were."_

_"Come on Will. Hear him out and let him explain."_

_"Explain what Alex? There's nothing to talk about."_

_"Fine. I'll stop talking about it. But I know you really care about him and I know you still love him. If you're not going to do it for him, then at least do yourself a favour." Alex replied before he left._

"Earth to Will." Sonny's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What? Oh sorry."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Haven't slept at all last night. I'm sorry I completely ignored you."

"Oh no. That's fine. You do it all the time anyway." Sonny laughed.

"I do not."

"You did a few times a few years ago."

"As if I did that on purpose." Will laughed.

"Oh, so you're finally admitting it now."

"Shut up." Will finished feeding his baby and set him to sleep as soon as Sonny finished with dinner.

"So, you have any other plans while you're here?" Sonny asked.

"Not really. I didn't come just to visit. I'm coming back for good. To get my life back together, and on track you know?"

"I understand. How's your dad doing? I heard he is getting better."

"He is. He's getting there slowly."

"How about you? How are you doing since you got back?"

"I'm good."

"Will, don't."

"What are you talking about?"

"You always do that."

"Do what? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You always say that you're fine. But I know you better than that Will." Sonny reached his hand out for Will's that was resting on the table. Will didn't take his hand away when Sonny touched his. Their hands slowly entwined together.

"You don't know me Sonny." Will choked out.

"I do. And I would love nothing more than to know you even better. I want us to start over. I know you feel the same way too. Please, Will just give me one more chance and I will prove my love to you and I will never make the same mistake of letting you go. Not again." Sonny bit his bottom lip to keep from crying.

"Why now Sonny?"

"Because I know that no matter how much I try, I will do anything."

"That's not what I meant. Why now?"

"Because I need you Will. I need you more than anything."

"That's not really an answer Sonny."

"It's good enough for me."

"Let's just see how this goes right now." Will gave a small smile before he gently squeezed Sonny's hand and he squeezed back.

"Why don't you stay the night?" Sonny cleared his throat.

"I can't. I have to get him to bed." Will pointed towards his baby.

"Oh."

"We could do that another night. Right now, I don't want to get in the way of anything."

"You would never be in the way. I guess we could just wait for a while though."

"Yeah. I'm sorry. Thanks for dinner by the way, it was amazing." Will got up to set his plate by the sink.

"Next time, you could stay for desert."

"Maybe." Will checked his baby to see if he was still asleep. And made sure he had everything with him.

"I'll walk you out. Hey Will?" Sonny called out before Will turned around to leave.

"Yeah?"

"How about a cup of coffee tomorrow?"

"I like that."

"What time is good for you?"

"I won't be home till about three tomorrow."

"How does four sound then?"

"Sounds good."

"Oh, and Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget to bring him with you. I want to get to know him too."

"I will. See you."

"See you tomorrow."

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Wow. You've obviously been very busy." Will said. He sat across from Sonny in the Club that he owns. Sonny has told Will all that he had been up to until recently. He left a few parts out, not wanting to get into them.

"I'm sorry. I'm probably talking your ear off." Sonny laughed nervously.

"No. It's fine. Besides, I like listening to you talk. It's one of the things I missed about you." Will smiled.

"Thanks Will. I really appreciate you stopping by. You didn't have to. I mean, I know I asked you to, but you could've said no. I didn't really want to waste your time or anything." Sonny stuttered nervously.

"Okay." Will laughed as he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"You're adorable when your nervous."

"First of all, don't call me adorable ever again. And I'm not nervous." Sonny said as he spilled his coffee on his shirt.

"Right." Will laughed.

"What about you?" Sonny turned the tables on Will.

"What about me?" Will cleared his throat.

"You look nervous to me."

"I am nervous, I'm not gonna lie."

"You don't sound like you are."

"I guess I'm just trying not to show it. I better get going though. Thanks for everything." Will got up from his chair and was about to leave.

"Will, wait. Don't go." Will turned around and faced Sonny.

"I can't stay Sonny. My son needs me right now. And I have to get up early tomorrow morning."

"I just want...I need more time."

"More time for what?"

"Uh..." Sonny tried to say the words. But for some reason, the words were stuck in his mouth.

"Sonny, we're both adults here. You don't have to be nervous around me. And I get that you need more time to think things through. So, I will let you think things over."

"That's not what I meant Will. What I was trying to say, what I am trying to say is that I need more time. More time with you."

"Sonny, I..I don't know what to say."

"Just hear me out. I know I've been talking your ear off, but I need you to hear this. I just want us to spend more time together. I want us to start all over again. I probably sound desperate. I'm not trying to sound like it though. And I know you haven't been here a month. I guess I sound stupid for bringing it up, I'm sorry. I just, um, I'll just let you..." Sonny's sentence was cut off as Will walked closer and pulled him close for a kiss.

"...go"

"Sonny, I don't want to go."

"But you..."

"I know what I said Sonny. But I don't want to go. Like you said before, I want us to start again too."

"You mean that?"

"I do. But let's just take it..."

"...slow. Right?" Sonny gave a small laugh.

"Yeah."

"How does tomorrow at six o' clock sound then?"

"Are you asking me out?" Will laughed.

"I am."

"It sounds perfect. I can get my grandma to babysit my baby. I know she won't mind."

"I wouldn't mind if you bring him along."

"Are you sure? I mean, he can be a handful sometimes, and gets a little cranky."

"I'm sure. And I was sad that he didn't get to join us today."

"I know. But he had a little fever. I didn't want it to get worse. I will see you tomorrow then?"

"Uh, yes. I will you pick you up at your place."

"Sounds good. See you later Sonny."

"See you." Sonny wasn't sure how any of that happened, but he was glad that it did. All he wanted, is a second chance with Will.

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It took Sonny forever to look for something decent to wear. If his brothers were there with him, they would be telling him how much of a big deal it is. He could even hear their voices telling him exactly what to do.

* * *

_"Sonny, you can't mess this up." Alex said._

_"It won't end well if you do." Vic responded as well._

_"Since when do any of you care about my love life?" Sonny asked when he turned around._

_"We are your brothers Sonny. And we care about you." Joey replied._

_"Yeah. Right."_

_"Seriously? You need to go to him and tell him how bad you messed up. And that it wasn't your fault."_

_"Technically it was my fault."_

_"Oh my god Sonny! What the hell is wrong with you? We're trying to help you." Vic sighed._

_"You can help me by leaving."_

_"We are not going anywhere. Not until we somehow get through to you."_

_"Just leave me alone. I don't need your pity or sympathy."_

_"Fine then. But don't come to us when you've lost him for good."_

_Alex shook his head in disappointment. The three of them left, leaving Sonny in his room to sort out his mess on his own._

"That was a decade ago. This is your chance. Don't mess up this time." Sonny talked to himself in the mirror. He looked over the choice of clothing that he just put on.

"Good enough." Sonny sighed. He grabbed the small set of keys from on top of the dresser and his phone, before he left.

* * *

"I can never thank you enough."

"Will, just stop. You've thanked me enough. You owe me big time though."

"Okay. Anything you want T."

"First, this one needs an explanation." Tad mentioned as he pointed out Will's baby.

"That's a long story."

"I got all the time in the world Will. Oh, and you also owe me a coffee or two." Tad laughed.

"Really? Did you miss anything else?"

"I might have. I will let you know."

"Good to know. So, I'm leaving my baby with you then?"

"Yes. He's in good hands." They looked over at the baby who was playing with his toys. The doorbell rang, startling Will.

"How do I look?"

"Like a scared cat."

"What if he doesn't really want to do this?"

"He was the one that suggested it right?" Tad asked.

"He did."

"Then he obviously wants to."

"I don't know if I can go through with it."

"Oh come on Will. Don't be such a baby. Don't leave him hanging outside, he's probably freezing." Will walked over to the door. He set his hand on the doorknob and softly sighed before he opened it.

"Hi." Sonny stood there with a smile on his face. The one that always made Will feel safe and happy. Will stood there mesmerized at how good Sonny looked.

"Hi. You look good." Will managed to speak out.

"So do you."

"Hey Sonny!" Tad called out from inside.

"I'm sorry. Come in." Will moved so Sonny could walk in.

"Hey Tad. I see you've got a second job."

"I do. I may be a barista in the morning. But I'm a babysitter ninja at night."

"I see that." Sonny laughed.

"He's not that great." Will came into the conversation.

"You're too funny Will."

"Ready to go?" Sonny turned to Will.

"I am."

"Good."

"Hey Sonny?" Tad called out.

"Yeah?" Sonny turned around.

"Bring him back by ten. His bedtime is at ten thirty."

"Will do."

"Your bed time is now T." Will said.

"You're just nervous Will. It's okay, I get it. Just relax, loosen up a little." Tad replied.

"Please, just stop T. Maybe I shouldn't leave you with my baby after all."

"We will be just fine. Now go, get out of here." Tad pushed them out of the house.

"He is still the same funny guy. Don't you just love that?" Will laughed.

"He cares about his best friend." Sonny smiled. Once they reached Sonny's car, Sonny opened the passenger door for Will.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He closed the door for Will and that moment as gone. Sonny made his way to his side and got in.

"I hope you like it. You good?" Sonny asked when they both put their seat-belts on. Will nodded silently. Sonny turned his car in drive and made his way out. All you got to do is loosen up Will, he could hear Tad saying the same thing over and over. You're just nervous, just relax.

"Just relax." Will whispered to himself.

"You okay Will?" Sonny asked.

"I am." Will looked at Sonny with a big smile. Just relax.

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The ride that lasted only twenty minutes, felt like it took twenty hours. Will fidgeted with his hands from time to time. It was a silent ride to the restaurant that Sonny chose. Sonny chose this particular restaurant because he knew that it had always been Will's favourite. Before Will was able to get out, Sonny stopped him. Sonny got out of the car first and moved to Will's side and opened the door for him.

"Thank you." Will blushed.

"You're welcome." They walked quietly to the restaurant. When they went inside, it was packed. But they didn't have to wait in the long line. Sonny had already reserved a table for them earlier. They were shown to their table in the corner at the end.

"What can I get for you?" A waiter came up to their table.

"A glass of water is good for now." Sonny replied.

"And for you sir?" He turned to Will.

"A glass of iced tea is good."

"I will be back with your drinks shortly."

"Thank you." Sonny smiled.

"It's been a long time since I've been here." Will replied.

"I know. I ought that maybe this would be a good idea." Sonny looked over at Will who was looking outside at the coloured sky.

"It is. I'm sorry." Will said and moved away from the window.

"For what? I know how much you like the view." The waiter came by with their drinks a few minutes later and they were ready to place their order. They had a good time, remembering the old times. They laughed at a few silly things and made a few jokes.

"Remember that time when you fell out of the boat into the water?" Will laughed.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault. You were the one that told me there was something wrong with it." Sonny retorted.

"Yeah. And you believed me." Will continued to laugh.

"You are so not funny." Sonny replied with a smile and shook his head.

"You have trust issues." Will said after he had a sip of his iced tea.

"Thanks. I love how we're just making fun of me tonight."

"I know. Me too." Will laughed. There was that sparkle that Sonny missed. The sparkle in his eyes that said more than just the simplest words. His laughter went straight to Sonny's heart. And the smile he'd been missing.

"How is your dad doing by the way?"

"Oh. He's good. He is slowly getting there. But I'm just glad that he's finally up, you know? It's been tough."

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something I can do."

"Thank you Sonny, for everything. And thank you for there for him when I wasn't."

"I would gladly do it again. My brothers came to visit too. So he wasn't always alone."

"Speaking of brothers, the rest of mine are going to be coming back."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah. Uh, Cole came back. He has two kids if you can't believe." Will replied with another sip of his drink.

"Wow!"

"I know. That was my expression too."

"Well, he was a little sneaky."

"Yeah. It's all catching up to him now."

"I bet he regrets it."

"I don't know. I was talking to him yesterday. And he told me that as much as he wanted to sneak out all the time, he was bound to meet her eventually. But in my opinion, he could have just brought her over to the house from time to time. He got mad when I told him that."

"I would have agreed with you." Sonny said after he took a bite from his food.

"Thank you. So, how is it going with your club?" Will asked in between his bites.

"It's going good. I hit a snag when I was trying to get another one built in a different location. But, I pulled myself out of it. Well, my uncle helped me out."

"Sorry to hear that."

"No. It's fine. You learn from your mistakes right? Sometimes you make the wrong choices. And it takes a while for you to realize what you've lost, and what you gave up."

"Sonny..." Will started. Sonny moved his hand on the table and placed it on top of Will's hand.

"I'm sorry Will. I made the biggest mistake of my life. If I could go back and do it all again, I would. I don't want to lose you again Will. Not to anything and not to anyone. Just give me one more chance, and I will explain everything." Before Will could say anything, the waiter appeared.

"Can I interest you in a desert?" Will's hand fell away from Sonny's.

"No thank you." Will cleared his throat.

"Would like the receipt now?"

"Yes please."

"Give me a moment." There was silence at the table now. The waiter came back in less than a minute. Sonny quickly reached for the bill.

"Hey! Come on."

"No way. You know I'm not going to let you pay for it. I asked you out, so I'm paying."

"Fine." Will sighed. He watched as Sonny got up to pay for the bill. That gave Will a chance to go over everything.

"Ready to go?" Sonny asked.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry." Will blushed.

"That's okay. Happens to me sometimes."

"Good to know." They walked out of the restaurant in silence.

"Thank you Sonny. For tonight, I mean."

"I'm just glad to be here for you. You deserve to be happy." Sonny stood next to Will on the passenger side. Once again, Sonny opened the door for Will and gave him a smile. The twenty minute ride back seemed faster to Will. He didn't want it to end. They made it back to Will's house and they both got out of the car. Sonny walked Will to the door, they stood in front of it for a while.

"Thank you again Sonny."

"Don't mention it. I'm just glad to have you as my date tonight." Sonny smiled.

"Okay. I will."

"You 'will' what?"

"I have been giving it some thought to what you said. And I will. Give you another chance. I haven't been myself in the past few years when I was gone. And I know that I shouldn't have left you in that position. And we were both vulnerable and miserable. I mean, when I went back to college, I kept to myself most of the time. And there was one point where I nearly lost it and..." Will was about to break down.

"Hey, it's okay. You're here now, and that's what matters right?" Sonny tried to get Will to relax.

"Yeah. And so are you."

"I am. And I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Sonny smiled and Will smiled back. Will then leaned in close to Sonny. He let his nose gently touch Sonny's before their lips connected. They both sighed into the kiss as Will moved his hands to Sonny's waist. The kiss lasted for five minutes when Sonny felt Will shivering in his arms.

"You're cold." Sonny whispered as they let go.

"I'm fine."

"I don't want you to catch something."

"You always looked out for me."

"And I will do it again."

"Thank you. How does tomorrow sound?" Will asked before Sonny could.

"Sounds great." Will leaned for another kiss. He turned around to go inside. He looked out the window and watched as Sonny made the rest of his way to his car. Will turned away from the window when Sonny left.

"Awe. You two look adorable together."

"Were you watching us from the window?"

"Maybe. So, anything?" Tad snickered.

"I hate it when you're right. That's all I'm going to say."

"You know, it's past eleven dude. You were supposed to be here by ten."

"Oh, cry me a river T. Did you have a date or something?"

"Actually I did."

"Yeah right. Thanks for babysitting."

"Anytime. He was an angel. So, when are you gong to be seeing him again?"

"Shouldn't you be heading home? I think it's past your curfew."

"Nah. Don't have one."

"I'll see you tomorrow T."

"Have a good sleep." Tad winked at Will. He just laughed at him. Will made his way upstairs and finished getting ready for bed. He walked up to the crib that he bought and placed in his room. He made sure his baby was wrapped up and still asleep.

"Goodnight." Will whispered. He headed to bed knowing that things are slowly starting to get better.

To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: So sorry it took me a while to update. I know how much you are all waiting for the next chapter. Hope you like it. Happy Valentines Day everyone. I hope you all have a good one. :) ㈎0. Sending love to you all and smiles everyday. _

* * *

Chapter 14

For the first time in a long time, Will woke up with a smile. He thought of last night when he and Sonny went out for the first time in what felt like a long time. He got up out of bed when he heard his baby waking up.

"Someone's up and happy." He lifted him up from his crib and changed him before going downstairs.

"Someone looks happy." Cole replied when he saw Will coming down.

"I am." Will said as he set his baby in his high chair.

"How was your date last night?" Cole asked as he was making breakfast.

"What?"

"I heard you and Sonny went out last night. You going to tell me how that went?"

"How'd you find out?"

"A little birdie told me. So, are you going to tell me?"

"Um, no." Will replied quickly without thinking.

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to tell you anything about my love life. Besides, there is nothing to tell anyway." Will started on the coffee and brought out a jug of orange juice and set it on the table.

"Yeah right. Did you at least get a goodnight kiss from him?" Cole laughed.

"K. I'm not telling you anything."

"That would be a yes. How was it?" Cole asked with a smirk.

"Shut up Cole."

"Come on. Was he at least a gentleman?"

"Actually he was. He knew exactly what to say and everything."

"Was it awkward?"

"Actually, it wasn't. We had a great time last night. We had fun."

"I'm happy for you."

"Yeah right." Will scoffed.

"No. I'm being serious. You guys used to be good together. You're both adults now, and you're both mature. I think it's great that you two are back together."

"Thanks Cole. But, right now we are taking it slow. Getting to know each other, you know. We are starting over."

"Good for you. You two are really great together. Hey, you know what, we should double date sometime."

"I'm done having this conversation with you."

"I'm being serious."

"Not going to happen." Will sat down next to his son.

"Daddy." His daughter ran up to him. He held his arms out to ready himself.

"Morning sweetie." He held her.

"I'm hungry."

"I know you are and breakfast is ready." He set Cathy on a chair and she waited patiently. He set the rest of the food on the table. His wife and son walked in right after.

"Morning sweetie."

"Good morning." He kissed his wife on the lips.

"Morning." Will spoke to her.

"Morning Will. So, how did your date go last night?"

"You told her?" Will looked at his brother.

"Sorry?"

"I'm so sorry Will. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No. Of course not. It's fine, really. It turned out great last night."

"I'm happy. I hope things turn out for you."

"Thank you Mel. That means a lot." Will smiled.

"You're welcome." She smiled back. She set her hand on top of his.

"You two have gotten along pretty well in the last week." Cole pointed out between Will and his wife.

"Well, we are family."

"Who ordered twins?" Someone called out from inside the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Cole answered as he got up.

"Thought we would drop by see if anyone is still alive."

"You're so funny Aaron. We all forgot to laugh." Will said.

"Thanks. And everyone is still the same. This kind of reminds me of the last time when we were here."

"Seems like you're the one who hasn't changed at all." Will got up from his chair. He got rid of his and his baby's empty plate.

"You're still so funny." Aaron said sarcastically.

"It's good to finally be back." Matthew said as he walked into the kitchen. The three brothers hugged each other and glad that they were all back together. Just as Will suspected, he was left out of the brotherly interactions. While the three of them were talking and ignoring Will, he had enough. So, Will took his baby and spoke to Mel.

"Hey Mel, you wouldn't mind taking care of Jared for me today?"

"Of course not. We had fun the other night."

"Thank you. I know it's too much to ask. You have Paul and Cathy to look after."

"Oh come on Will. It's fine. Besides, he's like an angel."

"Thank you so much. You're the best." He kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome. And so are you." They both smiled back at each other. Mel took Jared in her arms and carried him. Will left the kitchen and upstairs to change.

"So, what's up man? How's everything?" Matthew asked Cole.

"Everything is good. I'm married actually."

"No way. Seriously?!" Aaron asked when Cole's expression didn't change.

"Seriously." They all turned around so Cole could introduce them to his wife and his kids.

"We missed a lot." Matthew laughed.

"This could take a while that's for sure." Aaron agreed.

"Aaron, Matthew this is my wife Mel and our kids Cathy and Paul."

"And Jared." Mel added.

"You have three kids?!" Aaron exclaimed. Cole looked at Mel for a while and turned back to his brothers with a response.

"Yeah. We have three kids. Is that a problem?"

"Of course not. We just didn't think that you would have babies popping." Aaron replied with a quick laugh.

"So, how long are guys staying here for?" Cole changed the subject. He knew that once they started something, there's no stopping them.

"For good actually. We both have our own apartments." Matthew said.

"I thought you would be staying here?"

"Well, maybe for the night. I don't know. We'll see how this goes. So, how old are your kids?" Matthew asked.

"Cathy is the oldest, she's four. And Paul is two. And Jared is a eighteen months old."

"That names sounds familiar." Aaron tried to think about it.

"I named him after dad you idiot. Speaking of which, have you both gone to see him yet?"

"Uh, no."

"Why?"

"Because, we just got back. We wanted to see you first and see how you're doing. And then check on him after." Aaron spoke for him and his brother.

"Oh. Okay. Just don't wait too long to see him."

"Have you seen dad yet?"

"Yeah. A few times."

"Honey, why don't you catch up with your brothers? You can catch a movie or something." Mel broke the awkward silence.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Yeah. Come on. We'll have fun." Aaron smiled.

"We will meet you outside." Matthew and Aaron got up.

"You don't need help or anything?"

"I will be fine. The four of us are going to have fun."

"Yeah. Lots of fun." Cathy squealed in her chair.

"Okay. Be good for mom okay?"

"Okay daddy. Love you."

"Love you too." He kissed his kids then his wife.

"By the way, you owe Will big time. And as much as I want you to have fun, just don't forget what they did to your brother. I never got to apologize to my brother for the way I treated him before he passed away. And we were very close. Just don't forget about Will."

"I promise. I love you." Cole kissed her lips.

"Love you too." She said before she turned to the kids.

* * *

Will walked into the hospital with a smile on his face. He felt a little better today. And last night was the first night he actually slept in a while. He walked into the room to check on his dad. He sat on the chair next to the bed.

"Hey dad. I hope you're feeling better today. You look good. Aaron and Matthew came back today. You wouldn't be too surprised when I tell you they haven't changed at all. I doubt that they will come in to see you. But I hope they do." Will moved his hands and held on to his dad's hand. His head moved slightly until he faced Will. His eyes slowly opened and his lips formed an audible word.

"Dad." His eyes were watering with tears. He felt his hand being squeezed. Will squeezed his hand back and moved closer to his dad. He formed the same word in an audible tone once again. Will moved closer to him so he could hear him.

"Will. I...love...you." He slowly got the words out.

"I love you too dad. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to leave you." Will lifted his head and watched him fall back to sleep. A doctor came in a few minutes later to check on the patient.

"How are we doing today?" A doctor came in.

"We are doing good. He woke up and spoke to me."

"That's a good sign. His vitals are good. So he is out of the woods. It's just going to take time for him to fully recover. He has been in a coma for two years."

"I know. Dr. Jonas, can I just speak to you for a minute?"

"Of course." They moved off to the side of the room and spoke quietly.

"I want to thank you for everything."

"No problem."

"I know how much time you have been spending time focusing on his recovery. It means a lot."

"Every patient needs a certain amount of treatments to undergo. And sometimes it takes weeks or months. I was actually transferred here about six months ago and your father became one of my patients. And I was eager to know about his conditions. And uh, I've been helping him along in the process. And he was beginning to respond to some of the medications in a good way. So, I gave him one that he responded the most to help him along. I'm glad that he's doing better now."

"Me too. Thank you again so much for everything."

"No problem." Dr Jonas gave a smile before he left. Will stayed for another hour with his dad making conversation. He missed his voice, and his smile.

* * *

Will walked down a path full of memories. He wasn't sure how his mind got to thinking of the past. But it was one of the things that happened when he drifted out. He walked passed a coffee shop and was instantly reminded of Sonny. He remembered Sonny telling him that he owned a coffee shop before he turned into a Club. But the building didn't look like what Sonny had described.

Will continued on walking. He hummed out a tune as he walked through a park. He also remembered coming to the park with Sonny a few times. His mind drifted back once again.

_They were on the swings twirling the swing around. They let the swing twirl them back until they were dizzy. They were laughing as they continued to swing._

_"I bet I can go higher than you." Will exclaimed._

_"You are so on." They continued laughing as they went higher and higher._

_"Ha, I win." Will shouted._

_"That's because you cheated." Sonny called out._

_"Did not."_

_"Did too."_

_"Did not." Will laughed as he let his swing slow down._

_"Yes you did."_

_"You're just mad because I won."_

_"Fine. I'll give you that. But I bet you can't jump off farther than me." Sonny said before he jumped off the swing and landed in the sand. Will followed and landed right next to him._

_"We're even on that." Will laughed._

_"That was fun. Want to do that again?"_

_"Now?" Will looked at Sonny with wide eyes._

_"Not right now. I meant like tomorrow. We should come here tomorrow. Actually, why don't we make a whole day of it?" Sonny got up and positioned his body to the side._

_"I like that." Will smiled._

_"Good. Now, last one to the monkey bars, is a monkey." They both got up and ran towards the monkey bars. Will jumped on top of Sonny to grab him. He pulled him down to the sand and sat on top of him. They tackled each other until Will ended up underneath Sonny. Their breathing was ragged and their hair was messy._

_"You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you." Sonny said when he breathed slowly._

_"I'm going to miss you so much." Will brought his hand around Sonny's head and brought him close to him. Sonny's lips gently touched Will's before he let his hands roam his body. Will moaned under the touch._

_"Wait." Sonny stopped._

_"What?"_

_"Why don't we take this to the cabin? I really don't want sand in places where it shouldn't be."_

_"Okay. Last one there is a monkey." Will said before he got up and started running._

_"You're on." Sonny laughed and started running. He gained up on him. Sonny beat him to it. But when they both got there, they had the same thing in mind. They ripped off their clothes and jumped in the water._

_"Now we're even." Sonny said before he swam to Will and kissed him._

Will got back to reality when he turned away from the park. He walked back to where he came from. He looked around at the stores wondering if he should get something for him. It's way too early to be thinking that, Will thought. He continued walking aimlessly. He walked up to a Club, not sure if it was the right one. He walked inside and sat at the bar. There was someone there, so he waited for a while for the person to turn around and get his order.

"Is it that hard to get a cup of coffee around here?" Will spoke to someone who had their back turned to him.

"Well, good afternoon to you too." The guy turned around.

"So, where's my coffee?" Will tried not to laugh.

"That's how it's going to be huh? Okay. I'm going to need a kiss first." Sonny tried not to laugh either.

"Well, if you want that kiss, you're going to give me my coffee first so we can call it even."

"You're a tough one to read Horton."

"So are you Kiriakis."

"So, who's going to get what first?" Will's eyes gleamed at Sonny along with a smile.

To Be Continued...


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: so sorry it took so long. I know how much you've all been waiting for an update. Thank you for those who are still reading this story. :) _

* * *

Chapter 15

"So, who's going to get what first?" Will's eyes gleamed at Sonny along with a smile. Sonny smiled back with the same look in his eyes.

"Follow me." Sonny replied as he walked from behind the counter carrying two cups of coffee.

"Okay." Will's eyebrows worried in confusion but he followed Sonny anyway. They walked outside of the club. Sonny put the drinks down on a table before he pulled Will to him.

"I want my kiss first." Sonny said before he kissed Will. Sonny didn't think he had the courage to grab Will and pull him in for a kiss. But dammit, he missed him so much. Their lips met in a slow kiss. He parted his lips and let his tongue lick his own lips before he parted Will's. He almost forget what it was like to kiss Will. He missed his smell, his touch. He missed his smile. There was a lot that Sonny missed about Will. It was at that moment, that Sonny knew he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

"Wow! Some kiss." Will said once they parted.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to be that long." Sonny laughed nervously.

"It's fine Sonny."

"It's not. Here's your coffee. I have to go." Sonny grabbed his own cup and quickly left.

"No. Wait, Sonny." Will ran to catch up with Sonny, but he was gone. Will slowed down and stopped walking completely. He sat down on a bench that was right next to him. Will sighed heavily with so much going on in his head. Will missed Sonny all those years. And he knew he made a huge mistake. And the way that Sonny had just kissed him just a few minutes ago, almost everything came rushing back to him.

* * *

_Will came home from school for a week. He made his way into the empty house. It wasn't that empty though. There was still some furniture and the television. He walked into the kitchen and set the bags of groceries on the shelf. He went back outside to his car to grab a few more things and his backpack. He closed the door when he was inside. He hummed out a tune as he began washing a few things before starting on dinner._

_Will was unaware that there was someone already in the house. He left everything the way it was the day he left. He didn't want to get rid of any of it. Two arms enveloped him in a hug._

_"I've missed you so much." Someone said behind him and kissed his neck. Will turned around and was met with beautiful brown eyes._

_"I've missed you too." Will hugged him back and didn't want to let go._

_"You didn't have to do anything."_

_"I wanted to."_

_"I know. But I knew you were coming, and I had the whole week planned." Sonny's eyes sparkled with happiness._

_"Really?!" Will asked happily._

_"Really. So, my wonderful, amazing boyfriend you get to relax all week. And I will do anything for you." Sonny said as he leaned in for a kiss._

_"Anything?" Will asked with a smile._

_"Anything you want. You know I love you."_

_"I love you too Sonny." Their lips met each other's once more. It started out as a slow and passionate kiss. Sonny changed the angle of his lips and took control of the kiss. They slowly walked out of the kitchen and made their way into the living room. A few buttons came undone on Will's shirt, exposing more of himself to Sonny. They found themselves sitting on the couch and Sonny let Will take control._

_"You know what I love?" Sonny asked with a smile._

_"What?" Will whispered._

_"You." Sonny laughed softly as Will found his ticklish spot. Will kissed his way back up to Sonny's lips._

_"You're the best, you know that?"_

_"You make me the best. Why don't you go take a shower and sleep for a bit. I know you had a long day."_

_"I did."_

_"Okay. So, take as long as you want in the shower and rest for about an hour. And I will finish making dinner for us."_

_"I sleep better when you're next to me."_

_"We have all week for that." Sonny laughed._

_"Fine." Will kissed Sonny one more time before he went upstairs._

* * *

Will walked up to the cabin. He knew that's where Sonny is going to be right now. He walked up to the dock and sat there remembering things. The best memory he had, was right out on the dock.

_"It's so beautiful tonight." Will said as he looked up at the stars._

_"It is." But, Sonny wasn't looking at the stars._

_"I wonder what it would be like to have a star in the galaxy to be named after me or you. You think that could happen?"_

_"I don't know. Maybe. It would be kind of cool." Sonny looked up. Will turned his head and faced Sonny._

_"Sonny?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I want you to know how much you mean to me. And in want to thank you."_

_"For what?" Sonny turned around so they were now face to face._

_"I want to thank you for understanding me better. Better than my brothers and everyone else. And I want to thank you for being my best friend when I needed it the most."_

_"You don't have to thank me Will. I am glad to be your best friend. And I'm glad to be here with you. You mean the world to me too." Will moved closer to Sonny. He rested his hand on his cheek before he leaned in for a kiss._

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Sonny asked. Will jerked his head up and got up from his sitting position.

"Why did you run out on me?" Will questioned back.

"You don't get to ask me that." Sonny retorted.

"Yes I do. Why did you leave me standing there without a question to answer?" Will walked up to Sonny.

"There was no question to be answered. There was no question at all."

"Yes there was. Admit it Sonny."

"What are you talking about Will?" Sonny asked in confusion.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Why is that every time we talk, it always leads to an argument? I don't understand." Sonny sighed.

"What would help you make things understand? Tell me Sonny." Will was standing in front of Sonny. Blocking his way, there was nowhere Sonny could go.

To Be Continued...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"I want us to understand each other better. All those years I was gone, I missed you like crazy. I never stopped thinking about you. I never stopped loving you. But coming back home, and seeing you with someone else, hurt me. You hurt me in so many ways Sonny. But for some reason, I couldn't hate you. I tried to stop thinking of you, but I couldn't. I thought, and knew that I lost you for good."

"That was when I made the biggest mistake of my life. I get my best friend pregnant because we were being stupid and foolish. Actually, I was the one being stupid." Will stepped back from Sonny.

"You're not stupid Will."

"You don't know me Sonny." Sonny took Will's hand in his and stopped him from walking away.

"Yes I do. I know you better than anyone else."

"Okay. Then tell me, what I'm feeling right now. You can't, because you don't know." Will turned away.

"I do know. I know now you felt when you lost your mom. And I know how you felt when you almost lost your dad."

"Don't you dare bring my parents into this Sonny."

"I even remember how you felt when we were in school. How everyone picked on you, especially your brothers. Who was there for you when all that happened? And don't tell me you were alone. Because you weren't. You had Chad and T. But most importantly, you had me. I was there for you Will, and I never left your side. Because that whole time, I knew I how I felt about you." Sonny walked closer to Will.

"I don't need to hear this Sonny. I have to go."

"No. We are always running out on each other when we are hiding our feelings. I don't want to that anymore."

"So what, are you like some kind of psychiatrist who wants to know every feeling, and every emotion and hurt that I have been going through?"

"We are both adults here Will. And we can't keep fighting like this. I love you, and I'm not going to stop. I want to know you better than I have before. I want to help you understand. But, what I want the most, is to be there for you, your dad and your son. I can't imagine my life without you anymore. Since you came back, I have always wanted to tell you this. I'm sorry, but this is how it's going to be. You can ignore it all you want, but, I'm not going to stop."

"Sonny, please don't do this." Will spoke with tears. Sonny turned to face Will. He lifted his head up to look into his eyes. Sonny's eyes searched Will's for a minute before he leaned in to kiss him.

"Tell me to stop." Sonny whispered before he kissed Will again. The kiss was longer than the first. Sonny pulled back again.

"Don't stop." Will whispered with his eyes now closed. He opened his eyes to see Sonny staring at him.

"Are you sure?" Sonny asked. Will just nodded. Without saying another word, he pulled Sonny close to him and kissed him back. Hands were everywhere as they tried to reconnect once again. They were already passed the dock and by the cabin. Sonny was pushed up against the cabin door. A hand moved to a door knob to open the door. Without breaking the kiss, they were already inside. Clothes were discarded quickly all over the place as they made their way to the bed.

* * *

"Well, that escalated pretty fast." Sonny laughed.

"I know." Will followed with a laugh and tried to catch his breath. Sonny moved to his side and looked at Will.

"So, you regret anything that just happened?"

"No. I mean, it was going to happen sometime. It's just..." Will's voice trailed off.

"It's just what?"

"It's just that, I don't want either one of us to get hurt in the end you know? Not like last time. And I missed you like crazy." Will moved to his side to face Sonny in the same position.

"I understand. I missed you too. Let's make a promise, no more secrets between us." Sonny lifted his hand.

"Really, we are going to pinky swear on that promise?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" Sonny raised his eyebrows.

"No. But, I was hoping to seal the promise with a kiss." They pinky swore with each other before their lips met for a kiss.

To Be Continued...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Will woke up to banging sounds coming from downstairs. He pulled on a shirt and made his way down. He looked over at his brother who was making noise.

"What the hell are you doing?" Will whispered harshly. His voice startled his brother.

"Fuck. You scared the shit out of me." He turned around with a pot and pan in his hand.

"Again, what the hell are you doing Cole?"

"I got home late last night and I slept on the couch."

"Why does making any noise have anything to do with that? You're going to wake up the kids." Will already put water for the coffee in the machine.

"I messed up. I fuckin' messed up." Cole replied still sitting on the floor.

"That's not news."

"Shut up. You have no idea what I've done." Cole managed to pull himself up and stood in front of the sink and held on.

"Would you like some coffee?" Will ignored Cole's ranting.

"What's gotten you into this mood? All high and happy."

"Nothing. Just spent some time with T and Chad yesterday. They came over, we had fun."

"No, no, no. That's not what I'm talking about. If it was friendly fun, you wouldn't have that long look on your face. You went out with Sonny didn't you?"

"What look? I don't know what you're talking about." Will was confused.

"Oh, come on. Admit it."

"I'm just going to leave this cup here for you to get over whatever state you're in right now. And I'm going to leave." Will also finished making breakfast for his baby. As soon as he went upstairs to his room, Jared had woken up and was making his usual babbling noises. Will walked up to the crib and he had his arms reaching out for him.

Will made his way downstairs with fresh clothes on and his baby in his arms. He looked into the kitchen and saw that Cole had his head stuck in the freezer.

"What are you doing Cole? You're acting like a child."

"The cold feels good."

"Well, nothing is going to freeze in there if you don't close it."

"Oh, look. There's something back here." Cole dug inside.

"It's called food."

"No. It's something else." Cole grabbed it and took it out. It was hard and frozen and covered with thick ice.

"Doesn't look eatable. It's probably expired or something. Throw it out."

"I'm gonna put it outside and let it thaw."

"Are you serious? That's disgusting."

"Where you off to? Are you going to see your boyfriend?" Cole smiled and laughed.

"Actually I'm going to see dad. You should see him once in a while. It will do you good. You might feel better too."

"Will do." Cole waved as he walked to the back door and hit his head.

"Try opening the door instead of walking into it." Will opened the door for him.

"Thanks." Cole went outside and slumped on a chair and put the thing out in the sun. Will just shook his head and left.

* * *

Baby in his arms, he made his way to the hospital and spent half the day there with his dad. Being with him, and talking with him, not only was helping his dad out. But it felt like he was helping himself out too. He voiced out his feelings and how everything was going. He somehow managed let his mind wander off to last night with Sonny.

"You know, I think things might be looking up for the two of us. He has been amazingly patient with me. I guess, I'm just hoping that things will work out. I haven't been honest with him lately, and I guess that's because I'm still in love with him. I just don't know how to explain everything." His dad slowly lifted his head to one side and opened his eyes and smiled at him.

"I have always been proud of you Will. And I know that you two will work things out."

"Thanks dad." Will let a few tears fall.

"What's with those damn tears?"

"I'm just happy dad. I'm just happy." Will said with a slight chuckle.

"Good. Now, where is my grandson that I've been hearing about?"

"He's right here." Will still had him in his arms and turned him around in his arms so he could meet him.

"Well, look who it is." He reached his hand toward the baby, and the baby took his pinky in his hand and squeezed it gently.

"He loves you already."

"You going to come in, or leave?" Will turned his head and saw Sonny standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt." Sonny replied as he walked in.

"You're not interrupting anything." Will smiled.

"I wasn't sure. I'll wait outside."

"Sonny, it's okay."

"You know, if you don't mind me saying, you two need to work out your issues." Will laughed and looked at his dad, then Sonny.

"I think you should rest now dad. I will come back later."

"Good. Have fun. But not too much." His dad slowly let his eyes fall and fell back asleep. Will and Sonny walked out of the room and Will closed the door quietly.

"How does a cup of coffee sound?" Sonny broke the silence.

"Sounds good to me." Will smiled big. They left the hospital

* * *

"I still can't believe he said that." Sonny said laughing.

"Yeah, he's already making jokes. Oh, and thanks for making me almost choke to death on that thing."

"You're welcome." Sonny continued laughing.

"What the hell was that?"

"I have something for you, but you have to close your eyes."

"Are you serious? You won't even tell me what the hell I nearly choked on."

"That would be your spit. Come on, close your eyes."

"Fine." Will closed his eyes for a minute. Sonny took something in his hand.

"Open your mouth."

"Now this is starting to sound familiar. I open my mouth and you pretend to put something in. But instead, you kiss me right?"

"Nope."

"Yeah right."

"Shut up already."

"Well, now you're just being mean."

"Open your damn mouth Horton."

"Ooh, feisty. My mouth is wide open." Will opened his mouth and waited. Sonny wasn't sure if he could go through with it anymore. He took the piece in his hand and put it in Will's mouth.

"Mm. Mint macaroons. Am I right?" Will opened his eyes as he continued chewing.

"Yep. You're favourite."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Will then got up to get rid of his dishes.

"Oh, no you don't." Sonny took the plates out of Will's hands.

"Come on Sonny. It's the least I can do since you've invited me over for dinner."

"No. I'm not letting you do that. But you can wait outside on the dock for me."

"So you can do them right?"

"No. I was actually going to make us coffee."

"What, I can't help out?"

"I just don't want you to tire yourself out."

"What about you? You've been working all day. How about this: you make the coffee, and I will do the dishes." Will rolled up his sleeves.

"Or, I could just move you to this side where the coffee machine is." Sonny gently pushed Will out of the way.

"Fine." There wasn't much to wash and Sonny had them done in fifteen minutes. Which was also the exact time the water had finished boiling and the coffee was put into their cups. They walked outside and sat on the dock.

"You know, I never got to thank you today." Will spoke.

"For what?" Sonny looked at Will.

"For coming back to the hospital with me. And for making my dad laugh. It's what he needs right now. And he is so close to getting better."

"Well, the pleasure was all mine. You missed him a lot, I can tell. And I know that you both need each other."

"You don't how much it means to me knowing that you understand everything that I've been going through."

"Will, look at me. I know that our issues are our miscommunications between each other. And I want us to work that out. I want us to work out."

"I do too." Will looked at him and smiled. They both looked out at the horizon. Their coffee cups were now empty and off to the side. They both leaned back on their elbows and couldn't help but smile.

"You know, this is almost exactly how we were the first time when we met."

"I was just thinking that." They sighed softly and looked out for a little longer. Will then got up and put his shoes back on.

"I have to go Sonny."

"What, already, we were having fun."

"I know. I had fun. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Sonny got up as well and put his shoes back on.

"And I know you work tomorrow, so you probably have to get up early. I have to get up early to. I got a job."

"Are you serious? I'm happy for you."

"Yeah. Thanks. It's something that I've always wanted to do."

"Yeah. You told me about that. But we are going to have to talk more about this job of yours another day."

"How about the day after tomorrow?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay. Got to go. Oh, I almost forgot something." Will went up to Sonny and caught him by surprise as he kissed him. Will pulled away for a minute, but Sonny pulled him right back to him. Their lips moved slow and softly. Will moved his hand around Sonny's neck and let the kiss last a bit longer before he pulled back.

"See you later." Will whispered.

To Be Continued...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_"You have no idea how much I missed you Will." Sonny hugged him._

_"I missed you too so much." Will returned the hug. They held on to each other for a while. Hey haven't seen each other in over a year and they have been going crazy. They skyped once in a while and emailed and called the other, but it didn't seem the same._

_"So, how's school? How do you like it? Tell me everything."_

_"Everything? Really Sonny? You're going to get tired of me talking."_

_"I could never get tired of hearing you talk. I could listen to your voice all day."_

_"How about you? What have you been up to?"_

_"Nothing that's exciting. But I missed you so much."_

_"I missed you too." Will reached for Sonny again and kissed him. They moved around until Sonny was on top without breaking the kiss._

_"Wait. Ow."_

_"What's wrong? Am I doing something wrong?"_

_"No, no. It's just, there's something that's bothering me." Will got up and lifted the blankets to find something underneath._

_"What is it?" Sonny was confused._

_"What's this doing here?"_

_"Will, I can explain. It was the one time. We didn't do anything."_

_"'We?!"' Will moved to the side of the bed to give Sonny room._

_"Will you just please let me explain?"_

_"I have nowhere else to be obviously."_

_"Paul and I are friends. We haven't seen each other in a long time."_

_"So, you decided to see him, in bed."_

_"Will, it's nothing like that. He came by last weekend and we were catching up. And one thing led to another, but I stopped him. I told him I was off limits and I didn't need that. He only one I need is you Will. Just you."_

_"Nothing else happened?" Will's face turned softer._

_"Nothing else." Sonny pulled Will to him._

_"What about that picture frame that was just there?"_

_"There was a picture in there, but I took it out. I think his picture looks better in here."_

_"Okay. I guess I'm just overreacting."_

_"You're not. You have a right to know and I don't want to keep anything from you. I love you."_

_"I love you too. I'm sorry I ruined everything." Will moved closer to Sonny._

_"Hey, you didn't ruin anything. It was my fault. I just wanted tonight to be special."_

_"I didn't need you to do all of this for me Sonny. You did a lot for me today. Just being with you makes my day perfect. No matter what we do." Sonny didn't say a word. He just moved under the covers next to Will. He moved close to him and kissed him softly at first, before adding pressure and moved into a comfortable position. Will wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck, missing the connection._

_"Hey Will! What are you doing here?"_

_"Hey Vic. I actually have a week off from school. Thought I would come back."_

_"Well, I'm glad you came back. Sonny needed it. He was mad at himself all week."_

_"And grouchy." Alex added as he walked into the kitchen._

_"About what?"_

_"Let's just say that he was a stupid idiot, that fell for an old trick."_

_"What are you guys talking about?" Will looked at them dumbfounded._

_"Nothing you need to worry about." Alex and Vic looked away, not daring to say another word._

_"Come on guys. Tell me."_

_"You'll hate us for life."_

_"Come on, just tell me. I won't say anything, I promise."_

_"Yeah. And we promised the same thing to him. We are not going to say anything. We will let Sonny explain it all to you." Alex exclaimed with a smile as he saw Sonny walking in right on time._

_"Explain what?" Sonny asked before he kissed Will._

_"The thing that's been bothering you all week." Vic went on_

_"What are you talking about? Nothing's been bothering me."_

_"Yeah right. That 'old friend' technique didn't work on us." Alex laughed._

_"Sonny, what are they talking about?" Will looked from Sonny to his brothers, then back to him._

_"Nothing." Sonny smiled big._

_"Yes there is."_

_"Will somebody please just tell me what's going on?"_

_"You guys are annoying. We get it that Sonny cheated. Is there anything new?" Joey walked into the kitchen unaware of his surroundings._

_"A little louder. I don't think the dog in the neighbour's backyard heard you dumb ass." Alex shouted. Will got up from the table and turned around to leave. Sonny grabbed his arm and turned him around._

_"Will, I can explain."_

_"How can you explain? You told me nothing happened Sonny."_

_"And nothing did."_

_"So, everything you said to me last night, wasn't true?"_

_"It was. I meant every word."_

_"Well, how's this for meaningful words, I'm leaving." Will stormed out and ran upstairs to grab his clothes and pack. Sonny went up after him._

_"No, Will. You can't leave. I'm not letting you leave." Sonny grabbed Will's bag before he could get to it._

_"I have to go Sonny. I have no reason to be here."_

_"Yes you do. You have me."_

_"I don't think I do. Please Sonny, I need to go." Will tried reaching for his bag. But Sonny kept it out of reach._

_"No you don't. I know what I did was wrong. But Will, you have to understand, nothing happened, and he meant nothing to me. We are friends and nothing more. If it will make you happy, I will stop talking to him."_

_"It has nothing to do with that. Not anymore." Will finally reached for his bag out of Sonny's hand. He packed everything the best he could._

_"Then tell me, what it has to do with. What can I do to make things better?"_

_"There's nothing you can do. I have to go." Sonny stopped Will in the middle of the room. He took his hand in his and his other hand gently caressed his face. Sonny leaned in for a kiss, but Will didn't respond back._

_"I love you Will." Will let go and left Sonny standing there in the room._

_"Hey Will, I'm really sorry. That was my fault, I shouldn't have said anything." Joey replied. The three of them stood in the living room and saw him nearly running down the stairs to leave._

_"Not your fault. Just be glad that this is the last time you will be seeing me." Will left and closed the door loud behind him. He threw his bag in the back seat of his car and jumped into the front seat. He looks up to find Sonny standing in front of the window. Will gave a heavy sigh before he started his car and left. He slowed down and stopped at an intersection and waited for the light to change._

_"I love you too Sonny. So much. But I think this will do us some good. I don't want to leave you, but this is for the best."_

* * *

Sonny woke up, nearly drenched in sweat. He remembered that was the last time he saw Will before he went back to school. He could still remember exactly what Will had said before he left. He didn't want to lose him again, not this time. He loves him too much to let him go again.

To Be Continued...


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19

Sonny sat in a chair right across from the bed. He didn't want to wake up that morning. He wanted to stay in bed with Will all day. But he wanted to respect Will, and wanted everything to be okay between them. He watched Will in his sleeping form. Sonny got up a few minutes later to make breakfast. It didn't take long, and he heard Will waking up.

"Morning." Will yawned and got out of bed and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning to you too. Someone was tired."

"I know, I'm sorry. I overstayed my welcome."

"No apology necessary. You were very tired yesterday. You needed it."

"Thank you Sonny."

"You're welcome. I made you breakfast."

"I'm starving." Will sat down at the small table and picked at the food that was already there. Sonny sat down across from him and handed him a cup of coffee.

"Mmm. I can't believe you remembered exactly how I like my coffee."

"I have a good memory." They sat there for a while eating breakfast and talking about the old times.

"Thank you again, for breakfast Sonny."

"You're welcome. And you really need to stop thanking me."

"I have to get going. I have to check on my baby and then head off to work." Will got up and cleared off his plate.

"I have an idea." Sonny replied.

"And what exactly is your idea?"

"How about this: you go to work, and I will take care of him for you today?"

"Sonny, that's too much. I can't ask you to do that. Besides, you have your club."

"You're not asking. I want to. Plus, I don't work today."

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want you to feel like you have to."

"Yes. I'm sure."

"I just don't want you to feel like you're tied down. And you don't have to do it for me."

"Will, look at me. Don't give me that. I want to. I love you, you know that. And I meant every word last night."

"I know. I'm sorry, I just feel like I don't deserve you after everything that happened."

"Hey, you do deserve me. I'm the one that made the mistake. But, we deserve each other. That's all that matters."

"I love you too Sonny." Will whispered before he kissed him.

"You don't want to be late for work." They broke apart.

"I almost forgot. Oh, my grandma has him. I will give you the address and you can get him from there. I will let my grandma know." Will wrote down numbers on a piece of paper.

"Okay."

"Forgot one more thing." Will came back.

"What's that?"

"This." Will gave Sonny two quick kisses, then left.

* * *

"I'm glad that you two ares king better now."

"Me too. I'm glad that you're feeling better."

"So am I. Progressing slowly though."

"You'll get there."

"He's attached to you already." Sonny looked down at the baby and saw him fast asleep and had Sonny's pinky clutched in his tiny hand.

"He's adorable."

"I can definitely see it."

"What's that?" Sonny looked up. Mr. Horton laughed at him.

"I can see the two of you raising him together."

"I can too." Their conversation was interrupted by a knock by a nurse.

"Just need to check on your vitals Mr. Horton." Sonny moved out of the way to let the nurse do her routine check-up on him.

"Okay, you're doing good. Better than yesterday. If you need anything else, just press this, and I will be here."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." The nurse walked away and closed the door behind her.

"You got a cute nurse." Sonny chuckled.

"Thanks. Sometimes, I press the button on purpose."

"Good to know. I will let you rest. I don't want you to overdue it. I'll let Will know that you're doing better today."

"Thank you Sonny."

"You're welcome."

Sonny walked into the cabin after two hours of setting a few things up. He walked up to the baby who was fast asleep.

"You are one lucky little guy. You have a lot of people who love you." Sonny managed to clean up the mess that he made. And like yesterday, he made another one of Will's favourite. He could definitely see it. He looked up and out the window and he could see what it would be like with Will and his son. He could feel the tears forming under his eyes. He but his lip and closed his eyes for a minute, hoping that this wasn't another one of his dreams. He finally relaxed and got started.

To Be Continued...


	20. Chapter 20

Will sighed heavily as he walked to the cabin. He was tired from work and he needed the rest. Not bothering to knock, he took out his key that Sonny gave back to him and opened the door. He leaned against the wall for a minute to relax. Sonny turned around and saw him against the wall with his eyes closed. He laughed as he walked over.

"Tired much?"

"Very." Will said with his still closed.

"I have a surprise for you. Don't be mad."

"Okay. Tell me."

"Actually, you're going to have to see it."

"Right now, I just want you." Will managed to pull him close. Their lips grazed together softly. They both moaned into the kiss. Sonny pulled away and Will whined at the loss.

"Later." Sonny whispered.

"Where's my surprise?" Will finally opened his eyes.

"Close your eyes first." Will closed his eyes again and Sonny held on to his hands and walked him all the way inside.

"Now you can open your eyes." Sonny whispered as he stood right behind Will. Will did as he was told, and he stood still. He didn't move a muscle and was shocked as he just stared dumbly in front of him.

"You did this? You actually did this?"

"I did."

"Sonny, I, uh, I don't know what to say. This is amazing. Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. I was just happy to do it."

"It must have taken you all day." Will turned around to face Sonny.

"It did. But I had some help."

"I know I'll never say it enough, but thank you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Sonny smiled and kissed Will.

"You want to know what else is yours?"

"What's that?"

"This." Will slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

"Will, we have all the time in the world for that." Sonny tried stopping him.

"I want to show you how much I'm grateful for everything that you've done for me." Will moved his hands to Sonny's shirt when he finished with his own. Sonny's breath hitched in his throat. Will moved them towards the bed.

"I know you are. But..." Sonny started, but Will stopped him with a kiss.

"No buts. No words. Just relax." Will moved his lips from Sonny's mouth to his neck. Sonny felt the back of his legs hit the bed and gently fell on top. He made his way to the top of the bed and Will followed him.

Their mouths collided once more as Will took the lead. He brought one hand down in between them and worked on the pants that Sonny was wearing. Will moved away to take off the rest of Sonny's clothing. Will teased him as much as he could. Sonny quivered under Will's touch. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed Will to fill him. Each kiss, and each time Will touched him, went straight to his heart. Sonny pulled Will back up and kissed him. Sonny moved from underneath and gently moved Will on to his back.

He kissed him softly letting the kiss linger a little longer. Sonny imitated Will's movements. He got rid of the clothes and teased him. Their foreplay was nothing like yesterday's. Yesterday, it was hot and carnal and filled with eagerness. Today, it's different. Today, it's filled with passion, and tenderness. A love that can fulfill each other's mind, body, and soul.

Sonny moved back up to Will and kissed him. He looked into his eyes and saw what he wanted. He moved back to how he was before and let Will take over. There was no words between them as Will took over once more. His body now connected with Sonny's, Will made him forget about everything except him. Will covered Sonny's moans and cries as they were getting closer to their finish. Their lips covered each other's once more as Will moved one hand in between them and the other in Sonny's hair. While Sonny had his hands wrapped in the sheets. He let go when he felt his body uncoil and unwind.

Will moved from on top of Sonny and laid down next to him. They were both out of breath and they let their breathing turn back into its normal rhythm.

"Hi." Will replied shyly after opening his eyes.

"Hi yourself. You are incredible you know that?"

"I try."

"Will, don't do that. You are. That was amazing. I loved every minute of it."

"You sure?"

"Of course I am. You took my breath away. Like literally." Sonny laughed.

"Good. Because I plan on taking your breath away again later." Will chuckled and kissed Sonny.

"You're too much Horton."

"And you love it."

"I do. And I love you."

"I love you too Sonny." Will got up and sat under the covers.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sonny asked.

"I just can't believe you did that. The crib, the playpen, the walls, that room. Are you sure this is what you want?" Will turned to Sonny who sat up next to him.

"I am. I'm very sure about this Will. You matter to me, you both do. And I can't imagine my life without you. That day when you found out, it broke my heart to see you like that. I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror. I honestly thought I did lose you. Because before you did come back for the week, I went there to surprise you. But, you were with someone else. And I figured, we were over."

"Why didn't you tell me all of this before?"

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't find the right way to tell you. Because I knew it was going to backfire. And it did."

"Sonny, I never forgot about you. You were on my mind the whole time. When I was with Gabi, my feelings never changed for you. I just thought I lost you to someone else. And I had to figure a way out of the mess I was going through. When I found out she was pregnant, I didn't know how to react."

"I'm sorry. I made it all about me when you came back."

"You didn't. You were looking out for me like you always do." Will rested his head against Sonny's shoulder.

"You know how much I love you Will. And I will never stop."

"I love you too Sonny. How did you manage to make extra rooms in here?" Will changed the subject as he looked around him.

"That is something we can talk about later."

"Oh come on. Quit teasing me." Will turned to Sonny.

"You like when I tease you."

"Not really."

"Oh really? How about I jog your memory from what you were doing to me earlier." Sonny said as he kissed Will's neck. He continued to kiss him until Sonny had Will on his back and moved his lips lower. Will moaned as he felt Sonny's tongue making its way past his stomach.

"Okay. I get it." Will tried to pull him back up, but Sonny wasn't having it.

"Sonny." Will laughed and let out another moan. Finally, after a few minutes of teasing, Sonny made his way back up.

"Now, tell me you didn't like the way I was just teasing you?"

"Okay, okay. I did like it."

"Sounds like you don't mean it."

"Oh, quit your teasing Sonny. The more you do that, I will have to have my way with you again. And you're gonna wish, you hadn't messed with me."

"I'm all open to it." Sonny grinned as he laid back in bed with the covers gone.

"That's it." Will moved off from his back and tackled with Sonny until he got his way again.

"How do you manage to get your way?" Sonny replied half an hour later.

"I just do." Will grinned.

"Next time, I won't let you." Sonny whispered teasingly in Will's ear.

"We will see about that."

"Now, how about dinner?"

"Sounds good to me." Will smiled. They both kissed before they got out of bed.

To Be Continued...


	21. Chapter 21

Will got up early with a big smile on his face, and he wore it proudly. He checked on his baby who was still fast asleep. He thought about the room in the cabin that Sonny had fixed for him. They were both lucky to have him. Will left his room to make breakfast. He quietly walked down, making sure not to make too much noise.

Will started out on the coffee and softly whistled a tune to himself. Something outside caught his eye as he looked out the window. He unlocked the back door and walked out barefoot.

"What the hell is this?" He brought it inside and closed the door behind him. He took it to the table and grabbed a knife to cut it open. Will gasped as he saw what was in the wrapped packaging. He just remembered that Cole was the one that found the box in the freezer. He just didn't know what it was. Quickly and quietly, he took it up to his room so he could look at a little more later.

* * *

"Someone's happy." A voice replied next to him.

"He's in love." Another voice replied.

"I think I know who." Someone else replied in a singing voice.

"All three of you need to shut up." Sonny finally got his brothers to stop talking.

"Woah, ouch. Remember, we helped you out with that cabin." Alex retorted.

"Exactly." Joey agreed.

"But I was the one who did the rest of it myself. You just helped me out with the rooms and the plumbing. That's it."

"Good for you." Alex made a face. Sonny made a face back at him.

"So, did you and Will finally make up?" Joey asked.

"We did actually. And we both admitted what we had done wrong."

"And?" Vic questioned.

"And what?"

"And did you say that the guy you were with was actually, you know, your boyfriend?"

"I never thought of him like that. We were friends and we still are. I even told Will that, and he was okay with it."

"You mean he 'seemed' okay with it?" Alex chimed back in.

"That's not what I mean. You know what forget it. I can't talk to you guys about this." Sonny walked away from the counter and from his annoying brothers.

* * *

Will walked in along with his baby into the Club. He looked around for Sonny, but didn't see him. He walked to a table at the end and decided to sit there for a while and wait for him.

"Hey, look whose here!" Joey said as Will walked in.

"Who?" Vic and Alex turned to see who it was.

"I'm surprised to see him here." Vic looked a bit shock.

"Me too." Joey agreed.

"I'm not. I see him come in here sometimes for a coffee. I actually saw him here the other day. He was with some lady." Alex said.

"Yeah right."

"I'm not kidding."

"Well, did you see anything happen?" Joey asked.

"No, but I think she wanted something to happen." The three of them saw Sonny holding Will's baby.

"Oh, come on Alex! As if Will would do anything."

"I'm just saying." Alex shrugged his shoulders.

"Now, you're starting to sound like Cole and Matthew, and Aaron." Joey responded.

"I can't believe you're doing this Joey."

"It kind of sounds like you're starting to hate Will."

"You know what, I'm starting to hate you." Alex got up and walked away from them. He sat at a table not too close and not to far so he could observe the three of them.

* * *

Sonny came out from his office after he cleared his mind. All he wanted was for his brothers to understand what's important to him. And the day he spent with Will yesterday made everything clear to him. Sonny took his phone out of his pocket when he heard it ring.

**Turn around**. Sonny read the message from Will.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Sonny sat next to Will.

"Well, I had today off from work. So I visited my dad for a while. And I decided to come and visit my amazing boyfriend." Will said with a smile.

"Yeah right. You're just saying that." Sonny teased him.

"I'm not. I love being with you."

"I love being with you too." Sonny replied with a smile and kissed Will.

"You want to hold him?"

"Can I?" Will nodded as he took out Jared Jr. who was just waking up.

"It was his idea to come here actually."

"Really?" Sonny looked at Will with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah." Will laughed at Sonny's expression.

"Well, I'm glad you did." Sonny said. Will looked at how Sonny was holding him.

"I think he's hungry."

"You wouldn't mind if I...?" Sonny's nerves were building up a little.

"You don't have to ask. You know, you're cute when you get nervous."

"Oh, shut up. I'm not nervous."

"Just a little bit." Will chuckled.

"You really do enjoy teasing me don't you?"

"I do."

"Your mean. Your daddy is mean." Sonny directed conversation to Jared Jr.

"You're getting yourself worked up. It's okay." Will laughed at Sonny.

"Oh, I am getting worked up. But not in the way you're thinking."

"I think I do. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Sonny focused the rest of his attention on Jared Jr. and on how happy he feels right now. After what seemed like forever, which was fifteen minutes, Will came back, but his smile was gone.

"Will, what's wrong?"

"I have to go Sonny." Will was starting to pack everything up in the stroller. The baby was already fast asleep.

"What happened? Tell me what happened."

"I'll tell you later."

"Will, look at me." Sonny stopped Will for a minute. When he looked into his eyes, he saw fear.

"Why don't we get out of here?"

"But aren't you still working?"

"I finished before you came. I was just doing inventory and a few other things. Come on let's go." Sonny helped Will finish and they quickly left.

* * *

Instead of the house, they made their way to the cabin. The wind picked up a little bit and blew some leaves in their way. They quickly made their way inside and closed the door.

"Are you okay?" Sonny asked. Will just nodded. Will made his way to the room and saw a few things he didn't see before. After Will finished settling down, he walked out of the room and sat on the bed and waited for Sonny. Sonny walked up to him with two cups of coffee.

"You're amazing you know that?" Will have a small smile.

"I try." Sonny smiled back.

"You don't even need to try."

"What's wrong Will?"

"Promise me you won't get mad?"

"Of course not. Just tell me. If it's something that I did wrong, I will fix it."

"No, it's not that. You didn't do anything wrong." Sonny took away the cups and set them aside on the nightstand. And he took Will's hand in his.

"What's on your mind?"

"Just something I found out."

"I don't like this going back and forth conversation. What's wrong? Tell me."

"Okay."

To Be Continued...


	22. Chapter 22

"What's wrong Will?"

"Promise me you won't get mad?"

"Of course not. Just tell me. If it is something that I did wrong, I will try to fix it."

"No, it's not that. You didn't do anything wrong." Sonny took away the cups and set them aside on the nightstand. And he took Will's hand in his.

"What's on your mind?"

"Just something I found out."

"What is it? You know I don't like going back and forth in our conversations. What's wrong? Tell me."

"Okay. Remember when I told you about my baby?"

"I do."

"There's one thing that I forgot to tell you yesterday."

"Will...?"

"I didn't think it was going to be a big deal."

"Is this why we left the Club so fast?"

"Sonny, Gabi came back yesterday. And Nick came with her. I tried talking to her but it didn't do much. I need to keep my baby safe."

"I know. I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have said anything before you did."

"No. Hey, no. I know you didn't mean it. I just...I'm just grateful."

"For what?"

"For you. You have helped me so much Sonny. Especially after I had done all those things to you."

"Well, I am grateful for you. You weren't the only one. We both have lied to each other, but we managed to find the truth in everything. I'm here for you. I would do anything for you, and you know that. I love you."

"I love you too Sonny." Will leaned towards him and kissed him softly on the lips. The coffee was forgotten as they still sat on the bed with Sonny's arms wrapped around Will, comforting him.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"I don't know." Will sighed softly.

"I have a good idea. Come on." Sonny got up first and took Will's hands and helped him get up. They walked outside towards the dock. They looked out at the horizon and could hear the birds around them. It was very windy so they didn't stay out too long.

* * *

While Sonny was making dinner, he looked back and saw Will with the baby on top of the bed reading him a story. Sonny smiled at the sight in front of him. He turned around to finish. Will's phone went off ten minutes later into the story and he stopped for a minute to check it.

"Will Horton."

"Yes." Will had gotten up from his position on the bed when he heard the doctor calling him. Will's face dropped as the doctor was talking to him. Jared Jr. fussed in his arms as Will was trying to listen to what the doctor was trying to say.

"Thank you. I will be right there."

"Will, what's wrong?" Sonny stopped what he was doing and he knew that something was wrong.

"I have to go to the hospital. I need to see my dad." Will got up from the bed and carried his son.

"Take as long as you need."

"Thank you." He handed him his son.

"Text me when you get there."

"I will. I love you." He said to both Sonny and his baby and gave them both a kiss before he left.

"Love you too. Be careful." Will was gone and it was just the two of them.

"Everything's going to be okay." Sonny whispered to the baby and held him close and rocked him in his arms.

To Be Continued...


	23. Chapter 23

"Did you visit your father this morning Cole?"

"I did yesterday."

"Are you sure?" Mel asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"What about your other brothers?"

"I really don't know. And I don't care what they do." Cole moved his attention back to the television. Mel walked into the living room and stood in front of him.

"Cole? You have been sitting in front of the television for about four hours. Can't you at least help me clean?"

"Come here for a second." Cole sat up straight and held out his hand. She walked closer to the couch and took his hand when she sat down. He leaned closer to her and kissed her.

"Cole. Cole, what are you doing? I have to finish cleaning."

"Later." He whispered as he pushed her back against the couch and moved on top.

* * *

"You know that there is a lesson that needs to be learned here."

"And what's that?" Sonny rolled his eyes.

"Never date someone with a kid."

"Speak for yourself."

"My situation is different."

"Yeah right." Sonny laughed at his brother.

"I'm serious." Alex replied as he got up from the chair.

"You're an idiot Alex."

"Thanks. I try. Has Will texted you back yet?"

"Not for a while. I'm worried about him."

* * *

"Will Horton?"

"Yes. I got here as soon as I could."

"Let's talk in my office." The two of them walked into the doctor's office. Will walked in first and stood nervously waiting for the doctor.

"Have a seat." The doctor pointed to the chair.

"Is everything okay?" Will asked nervously.

"I have some good news and some bad news."

"Okay." Will held his breath, hoping that everything was going to be okay.

To Be Continued...


	24. Chapter 24

"Will, what's wrong?" Sonny noticed Will's eyes brimming with tears. Will didn't say a word. He felt like he couldn't speak.

"Come here." Sonny replied as he hugged Will close. Will held on to him for dear life. He didn't want to let go.

"Tell me what happened." When Will let go, he wiped away his tears and tried to relax.

"I, uh, spoke to the doctor earlier and it's not good Sonny. My dad, is um, he's gone." Will couldn't hold it in anymore and broke down. Sonny held him once again and tried to make him feel a little better.

"I never got the chance to tell him that I love him. And I never got the chance to be with him." Will cried on Sonny's shoulder.

"You were always with him Will. You never left his side."

"I did. Three years ago I left him Sonny. And I left you too."

"You need to stop thinking about that Will."

"But I can't." Will's tears subsided a little. His phone rang and he slowly let go of Sonny. He was on the phone for about two minutes before he hung up. He got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to wash his face. Before he did, he noticed his eyes were red and swollen from his tears. In less than ten minutes, the three of them left the cabin and went to the hospital.

* * *

Will sat there speechless. He wasn't looking at the doctor, but passed him. Into oblivion, fearing the worst, and everything else. Earlier, Will had watched the doctors take him away and just stood in the middle of the room with an empty look in his eyes. It felt like someone had ripped his heart out all over again. He wasn't paying attention to anything that the doctor was saying. He tried, but he couldn't. All he wanted was to things to go back the way it was before. Back to when his dad was still alive and his mom too. Back to when everything made sense. Back to when he never left.

"Will? Will?" Sonny tried to get Will to talk to him. They were in the car on their way home.

"Hmm?"

"Let's go inside and get some rest. We both had a long day."

"When did we get home?" They went to the house instead of the cabin.

"Just now. You were out of it at the hospital. And you fell asleep in the car."

"I'm sorry Sonny."

"Hey, don't be sorry Will. Your dad is gone and I know that you're having a hard time and everything. You had a long and hard day Will. And it's gonna be like that for a while. But I'm here for you, you know that."

"Thank you Sonny."

"And besides, someone is getting a little fussy back there. Let's go inside." Sonny grabbed a sleeping baby in his arms and the three of them walked inside the house. Sonny went back to the car and grabbed a few more things and the stroller.

* * *

"Looks like it's about to rain." Will replied as he looked out the window. Black storm clouds rolled in the sky and the breeze was getting heavy. Sonny walked up to Will and hugged him from behind. A car pulled up in the driveway and Cole came out with his kids and Mel.

"Telling them is gonna be the hard part."

"I'll be there with you."

"Thanks Sonny. I love you."

"I love you too." They watched the four of them running down the driveway and straight to the house. And in seconds, it started to hail. Making the rest of the day bitter and cold.

To Be Continued...


	25. Chapter 25

Another car pulled up right behind Cole and they followed them to the house. Sonny sat next to Will on the couch who was all out of tears once again. They all rushed inside from the rain to the warmth of the house.

"Take the kids upstairs." Cole replied hastily to his wife.

"What's going on?"

"Just take the kids upstairs." Cole replied once again and angrily.

"So, Will, are you finished yet?"

"What are you talking about?" Sonny asked.

"This doesn't concern you. Oh, wait, maybe it does."

"What the fuck are you guys talking about?"

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend?"

"I don't know what the fuck you guys are talking about."

"Yes you do. So if I were you, I would get off the couch and get the hell out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you are." His brothers tried to pull him off the couch but Sonny got in between them.

"Leave him alone." Sonny tried his best to intervene, but the three of them somehow managed to get him out of the way so they could get to Will. As the four of them were fighting, Mel came running down the stairs to see what the commotion was all about.

"What the hell are you doing to him?" Mel pulled Cole off and tried to pull Aaron and Matthew.

"He needs to get the fuck out of here." Cole demanded. Without even a warning whatsoever, Mel slapped him hard and he slapped her right back.

"You three somehow need to stop fighting your brother now! You're seriously going to take your father's death out on Will? Are you fuckin' insane?! The three of you have lost your mind."

"Mel he has everything. He knows everything, well almost everything."

"I know everything too."

"Who the hell told you? Did he tell you? "Because I swear I'm going to beat the living shit out of him."

"Is that really your answer to everything?"

"The stupid little rat is fuckin adopted and dad just gives him everything. We're not leaving this house! This is our house and you doesn't deserve it." He turned from Mel and focused on Will.

"Yes he does. He's your brother."

"Not to me he isn't." He was ready to go at him again but Mel stopped him.

"Now it's your turn to get the fuck upstairs. Unless you want to sleep in the basement like last time when I found you what you were doing behind my back."

"I'd rather sleep in the fuckin' basement." He gazed at Will for a few seconds longer before he left the living room to the basement. Aaron and Matthew followed to the basement as well.

To Be Continued...


End file.
